The Greater Gift
by frenziedpanda7
Summary: A slighty different interpretation of the events of episodes 199-200.


The Greater Gift

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I wish I did. Don't we all?

They were going home.

After three thousand years, he and the accursed Pharaoh were returning to their ancient homeland. While it was surely a whim of the gods that Landlord had booked passage on the same flight as Pharaoh and his entourage, he delighted in the knowledge that they were crammed into economy class while he and his host basked in the luxury of first class.

Those fools Pharaoh traveled with still thought this was all some grand adventure. Yugi at least knew better, the pain he hid in his heart resonating through the link to the puzzle. But Landlord alone of the mortals knew the full truth, for it was to him that the Dark One revealed himself, in the shrine of the Christian god.

The Ring Spirit didn't know why his host had gone to the shrine. Was it to give thanks for his freedom after the Battle City Tournament? Had he gone to offer up prayers for the souls of his mother and sister? Landlord would not speak of it, and it was of no importance anyway. All that mattered now was that this would be the last chance to destroy the demon threatening to plunge the world into everlasting darkness.

Landlord was not, and had never been, a coward. Where others would have fled thinking only to save their own lives, Landlord had raced away from the desecrated shrine, seeking to warn Yugi. In an alley near the game shop, he had stumbled upon those idiots, Haga and Ryuzaki. Their greed for the God Cards was matched only by their stupidity, for they broke into Yugi's room under cover of night and storm, only to steal _the wrong bag_! It was a mistake the Ring Spirit was grateful for, as it reunited him with his host.

Knowing the real danger, Landlord made no attempt to fight his control. The Spirit used the Ring's power to knock them senseless, but left their souls intact. They were not worth the effort of a penalty game.

Bare feet sloshing through puddles heralded Yugi's arrival. Again, Landlord stayed silent as the Spirit of The Ring scolded the Puzzle bearer, sharply reminding him of the consequences should the God Cards and the Items fall into the wrong hands. Yugi to his credit, accepted the rebuke, thanking them for preventing the theft and cautiously accepting the pledge of loyalty sworn on the Eye.

It was at this point that the spirit was forced to block his host's attempt to tell Yugi what had happened in the shrine. Landlord was still unaware that what was said in the presence of the Items was said in the presence of the Dark One. Their chances of success depended on their appearing to be mindlessly following the enemy's directives. Of course, the timely emergence of the Pharaoh, complete with threats and bluster, did much to sustain _that _illusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There had been another task to complete before the start of the final game. _"I won't harm him,"_ he promised when Landlord would have protested his treatment of Mokuba. _"We only need him as bait to lure his brother." _The elder Kaiba was too blinded by his anger and arrogance to see how easily he had been manipulated into the duel. Once Diabound had absorbed the power of the White Dragon they departed, leaving the Eye to work on Kaiba's mind, compelling him to follow when the time was right.

He left his host in charge of travel arrangements, after making it clear that they were to travel in first class. If this was to be his final journey in the modern world, he intended to enjoy it to the fullest extent…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spirit and host waited in silence for the end of the journey. Even without the threat of being overheard, there was nothing to be said at this late date. Once the door to the World of Memories was opened, they would be parted forever. For the last time, The Spirit would play the role of mindless puppet. Landlord would return home. He would be alone, but he would be safe and free.

"_When it is all over, little Landlord," _The spirit mused, _"you will have fared better than Pharaoh's unfortunate vessel. Pharaoh's foolish talk of friendship and togetherness will be the cause of more hurt than I could ever inflict. It will be no thanks to him if Yugi overcomes the pain of their parting. While you, little Landlord, you see my end as the beginning of your freedom."_

"_Ammet may devour my soul at the final judgment, but I will stand before the Gods and declare that I took far better care with my host than the Living Horus ever did with his, in the only way that matters. When we are both gone from this world, his host will mourn, while mine will rejoice. And THAT is the greater gift."_

The End


End file.
